Me? A girl?
by awesomeprussia517
Summary: The homestuck guys as girls? What has become of this world...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I`v3 been thinking of this for a whil3 now and I couldn't h3lp myself. So yeah. The titl3 says it all. K33p in mind that this is a Hom3stuck fanfiction and stuff. Hom3stuck belongs to Andr3w Hussi3 and I only own 1 character. 3njoy!

Karkat rolled over and fell out of bed with a thud. He groaned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he stood and walked to the bathroom. When Karkat finished rubbing his eyes he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a...girl? In his bathroom? Looking even closer he realized something. That girl..Was him! Karkat screamed and ran in his room. He yanked is cell phone from his charger and called Sollux.

-meanwhile-

Sollux awoke to his rather annoying caller alert tone. He grabbed his phone and answered, "Ye2? What do you want?" he groaned into the phone. Was that is voice? Oh well it was probably just his imagination anyway. On the other end of the line, a girl was screaming at him. Sollux looked at the caller ID and saw karkat`s name. "Karkat? i2 that you?" he asked sitting up. "OF COURSE ITS ME! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Karkat screamed. Sollux looked down. Oh gog what was this? "Meet me at the park in 2ay 20 minute2 ok?" Sollux hung up before Karkat could answer.

-meanwhile (again)-

Eridan awoke laying on his side. He stretched and sat up. He needed a quick shower to wake up so he grabbed his casual everyday clothes. He took off his tee-shirt and shorts he had and took a shower. While he was washing his hair he realized something. He felt his chest as gasped. He jumped out of the shower and stared in the mirror. It was to fogged up to see anything so he looked down and gasped, "Wwhat happened to me?!" he grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed. Not wasting a single minute, he ran outside to Sollux`s house. He would know how to fix this.

-meanwhile-

Tavros awoke with the sun shining in his face. He rolled over and looked a the clock. 8:57 he sighed and sat up. He reached for his wheel chair and squirmed until he was sitting upright in the chair. He brushed some of the hair from his face and wheeled himself to the kitchen. Tavros suddenly felt a pain in his stomach and winced at the pain. Maybe he was hungry. He grabbed piece of bread and nibbled on it. No he wasn,t hungry. He slowly wheeled himself to the bathroom and noticed something. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that he had changed. His hair was somewhat longer, his horns were somewhat shorter, and his chest. Wait...did this mean, that he had turned into a girl?

-This is getting a little old-

Gamzee had been up all night chatting with his pester chums. Or was he? Whatever he couldn't`t remember if he had fallen asleep or not. He remembered his head hurting like crazy. Maybe he passed out or something. But whatever. He took another sip from his faygo and looked at the time. 9:00. He decided to shut down his computer and rest for a while. He hit the 'shut down' button and stretched. He looked at his blank computer screen and gasped. "Oh My GoG I haVE BoObS?!" Gamzee panicked and searched for a mirror. When he finally found one, he discovered, he was indeed a female. He groaned and sat on his bed, completely clueless on what to do now.

Sorry its so short. I was just introducing the characters. Also, sorry if their personalities aren't quite correct I'm still learning about homestuck. One reason why I wrote this was because I haven't seen any Fem!Homestuck fanfictions. Or I'm just blind. Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated. Have a nice day.


	2. At the park

I do not own anything except for the story and Ais. Enjoy!

Sollux walked through the park, thinking about how this could have happened. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Karkat was calling her name. Sollux was pulled out of her thought when karkat shook her. "HEY SOLLUX! ARE YOU ALIVE?! NOW TELL ME HOW THIS HAPPENED SO I CAN REVERSE THIS!" Sollux just blinked and adjusted his- I mean her glasses. "Well Karkat," she began, "It could be 2omething a2 2imple as an update from Hu22ie, or it could be 2omething beyond my knowledge. Karkat face palmed as turned. "WELL HOW LONG IS THIS STUPID CHANGE GOING TO LAST?!" Sollux just grinned and shrugged. "G-Guy! Wwhat happened?! Wwhy am I a girl?!" Karkat and Sollux both turned around to see Eridan running toward them with an exasperated look on her face. Karkat tried hard not to laugh. Eridan`s hair was wet and a bit of a mess. Her shirt was on backwards and she forgot her shoes. "Well it would appear that were not the only one2 that thi2 happened to. I wonder who el2e is a girl now..." Muttered Sollux.

-OCC: Sollux has long black hair that she put into a ponytail, she has long ripped jeans and an oversized Gemini shirt, Karkat has hair that goes to her shoulders and wears her normal sweater which is oversized so she wears it as a dress, and Eridan has medium length hair and wears her normal clothes that are as you guessed, are oversized-

Suddenly, Karkat's phone rang. She picked up, "Karkat speaking what do you want?" she said into the phone. An almost unnoticeable grin appeared on Karkat's face. "Oh really? You too huh?...Yeah Yeah I get it...whatever Sollux, Eridan, and me are in the park so you can show up or just continue to freak out." karkat said before hanging up. "Wwho wwas that?" asked Eridan. Karkat looked up with a half annoyed half amused look on her face. "It was gamzee. He apparently shares the same problem." Sollux chuckled. "I knew the other2 would be affected by thi2 too." "hey guys! I, um, have a small problem..." Someone called. Only sollux turned around to see Tavros sitting in her wheelchair waving at them. "Oh hey Tavro2. Lemmie gue22..You turned into a girl too?" Tavros wheeled over to the trio. "Yeah..I dont, um, really know how this happened. B-but it,um, it wont last long will it?" "We don't know!" said Karkat pushing Sollux aside. "How could we know?! I mean come on!" Eridan spoke up, "Wwell nothing lasts forevver right?" Tavros had long hair that was flipped to the side and in a ponytail. She had a skirt that went to knees,(Who knows where tavros got it) and her regular shirt. Tavros managed a small smile, "I guess all you guys are right. But it, um, can't be to bad being a girl right?" Karkat gasped, "That was so funny I forgot to laugh! ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Karkat shouted. "CaLM DowN KaR. JusT CHill It aND HavE sOmE FaYGo!" said Gamzee. Karkat turned to see her friend. Gamzee still had her short messy hair style, but her horns were slightly shorter. She had cut her polka-dot jeans to make them come up to her thighs and she had her oversized Capricorn shirt, and worn-out black boots. Karkat scoffed, "Gog you look like crap. Did you stay up all night or something?" Gamzee shrugged, "I tHInK sO. I mIghT hAvE paSSeD oUt oNCe oR tWiCE." Sollux adjusted her glasses again. "Will you guy2 li2ten to me for a 2econd?" Everyone stopped and stared at Sollux. "Thank you. Now, 2ince were girl2 now, the2se types of clothe2 are unacceptable. So we will, how 2hould I put thi2..we will have to go 2hopping."

-slams head on keyboard- I feel so worthless.. This chapter kinda sucks. Well I hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Shop Stop

-Karkat-

Karkat grimmaced at all the stores at the mall. So many shades of pink it made her sick to his stomach. All the others went to diffrent stores in the mall. She had decided to come to Macy's. Karkat searched around. She was about to grab something that caught his eye when she heard someone's voice. "Excuse me Ma'am. Can I help you with someth-" "MA'AM?! DO I LOOK LIKE A CHICK TO YOU DUMBASS?!" The worker stood back and nodded pointing at Karkat's chest. Karkat looked down and sighed, "Oh yeah. I remember now. Sorry." Karkat turned around and grabbed the thing that caught her eye. It was a long sleeved sweater dress thing. On it, was his astrolodgical symbol, a bright pink cancer sign with the words, "The world revolves around me" printed on it. Kakrat thought for a moment and shrugged. She decided to by this. She was about to go and check out when he saw more things. She saw black knee socks with a lacy finish. She grabbed them. "Okay Karkat. You have what you need. now get out of here!" she said to herself. She was about to do that, but once again, something grabbed her attention. They were simple gray convers with black shoelaces. Kakrat sighed in defeat and grabbed them. She was now sprinting to the checkout stand so she wouldnt buy anymore clothes. Once he finally she reached the line, her jaw dropped open. The line was incredibly long. Looks like she would be here for a while.

-Sollux-

Sollux looke around the store. She was in a JC Penny's. She was going through a clothes rack of clothes when she saw something. It was a white shirt with the gemini smybol stitched in black on it. A small bow was sewn carefully on the collar of the shirt giving it a girly touch. Sollux grabbed it and continued to search around. She found a white skirt with a light yellow lace carefully sewn on. Sollux also found black and white flip-flops. She shrugged and proceded to the checkout line. On the way she tripped over practically nothing. "Stupid girl.." someone muttered. Sollux shot up and lifted the person of the ground using that wierd mind controll thing. "Hey! You have NO place to que2tion My intelligance!" Sollux threw the person across the isle and casually walked away. She placed her items on the checkout counter. Apperently the checkout person had seen that little display and nervously scanned Sollux's items. When Sollux greeted the checkout person, he fainted.

-Tavros-

Tavros was in a simple store. Target. She looked at the many clothes options. She found a black t-shirt with a chibi bull on it. She smiled and grabbed it. Suddenly he heard a flamiliar voice. "Greetings lowblood..." Tavros looked back. It was Equius. "Oh um, nice to see you Equius. You didn't change- oh um, you did. Sorry." Equius' voice was barely changed, but Equius had even longer black hair that went down to her knees, but other than that she wasn't all that diffrent. Tavros slowly backed away and continued to search. But Equius wouldn't leave. She just followed Tavros around. This lasted the entire time that Tavros was there. Finally Tavros was getting a little creeped out. "Hey, um, Equius? Don't you uh, have someplace to be?" Equius just stared at Tavros and shook his head.


	4. Gamzee Forgets

Ok I own nothing exept for one character. Please do enjoy!

-Gamzee-

Gamzee studied herself in the mirror of the changing room. "NoT bAd!" she said to herself. She had a T-shirt with a rainbow going around the middle, and some polkka dotted daisy dukes with black knee high boots. She got back into her normal clothes and headed to the checkout line. Suddenly she saw a somewhat flamiliar group of trolls. They were talking in somewhat of quiet tones but he managed to hear a really flamiliar raspy. Terezi. Gamzee chuckled and procceded to the checkout line.

-10 minutes later-

Karkat sat bored at a table waiting for the others to show up. He was at a nearby fastfood place, but she didn't really feel like ordering anything. Sollux suddenly sat down in the seat opposite of Karkat. "Hey KK. I can 2ee you found some attire." Karkat nodded and sighed. "Man this sucks. I DONT WANT TO BE A GIRL!" Sollux shrugged, "Well it cant be all that bad." Neither of the two even noticed Gamzee come up behind them untill she slammed her bottle of faygo on the table. "Yo SuP gUyS?" she asked sitting down. Karkat tried to push the bottle of faygo off the table but Gamzee grabbed it and gave Karkat a death glare. Eridan walked up and gave a discusted look. "Do I really have to sit there?" she said pointing to an empty seat. "Only if you want to 2tand and wait untill we leave." Eridan groaned and reluctantly sat. Tavros wheeled up to the table panting. "What happened to you?" Karkat asked. Tavros looked over her shoulder. "Equius..." Sollux leaned forward a little bit. "I2 Equiu2 a girl too?" Tavros nodded and groaned when Equius appoached the group. Sollux couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Equius wasn't that diffrent. "Well were all here, CAN I GO HOME NOW?!" Karkat said begining to stand, but only to be forced back down by Sollux's phycic powers.

-Time skip(CAUSE IM LAZY)-

Once they were done conversing over what to do and how to handle the situation, they head home. Karkat and Gamzee walked home together beacause Gamzee's house wasn't that far from her house. Gamzee suddenly stopped and remembered something. "What now?!" karkat groaned. "HeY DudE, yOu tHiNK I sHOuld hAve sAid I Saw TerEZi anD a FEw oF tHe otHerS anD tHey WerE boYs?" Karkat stared at her friend in disbelife."Really? I CANT BELEIVE YOU WERE ACTUALLY CARELESS ENOUGH TO FORGOT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Gamzee put her hands up, not wanting conflict. Karkat spent a minute cooling off before dragging Gamzee behind her.

Im sorry this chapter is so short and lame...

Sollux: Now who'2 fault is that?

*Slaps sollux* SHUT UP! Anyway please stay tuned ofr next chapter! Reveiws are greatly appreciated! And thank you all for the lovely idea of adding the girl trolls as boys!

Sollux:Cau2e everybody know2 you werent 2mart enough to think of that your2elf.

*Punches sollux* SHUT YOU FLIPPING PIE WHOLE!*realizes the akward moment* Oh sorry! have a nice day!


	5. Update

Me: Hello lovely fans! As I'm sure you know, I haven't updated this story latley... But... This is an opportunity for you to help me with the story! Gamzee, please explain the first opportunity!

Gamzee: Alright mother glubbers, heres the dael. Me, KK, Sol, and everyone else has turned into girls. So, any suggestions for genderbent names? Liz can't really think recently so I-

Me:*pushes gamzee out of picture* So yes! If you can come up with genderbent names, it has to be for about 3 male trolls. This opportunity window will close at the end of this month. Sollux, please explain our contenst!

Sollux: 2o, the contest involve2 fanart. Draw a picture and color it and 2end it to Liz at awesomeprussia517 , or po2t it on deviantart and 2end a message to Lizzy517 on . The fist place prize i2.. One fanfic request, one deviantart request, and if you have a fan troll, they will get an appearance in this fanfiction. Secont place is, Fanfic request and deviantart request. Third place is, Fanfic request. This contest end when the first 4 people enter the contest.

Me:Thank you Sollux and Gamzee! Thank you fans for the support and reveiws! I appreciate it and hope you continue to support me! Thank you!

-Liz


	6. Update-Names

Lix: He/o everybody! I would like to start by thank you all for giving me suggestions for names and helping write this story! So I'm going to tell you the names I'm going to use and then I'll tell you when I should write and ACTUALL chapter!~ Here they are:

Aradia: Aaron

Tavros: Tavrina

Sollux: Solexia

Karkat: Kaykat

Nepeta: Nepte

Kanaya: Khan

Terezi: Terence

Vriska: Victor

Equius: Aquius

Gamzee: Gracie

Eridan: Ereil

Thank you all!~ I greatly appreciate it! Now, as for the next chapter, it will be posted sometime between May 1st and May 8th I promise! Bye! ~


	7. Name game and slow dancing

I own nothing! Enjoy!

Katkat awoke and sat up. Karkat jumped out of bed and to the bathroom. The cancer groaned when she looked in the mirror. "STILL A GIRL!" Karkat couldn't stop herself before her fist met the wall. She stormed out of the bathroom and back to her room. Karkat grabbed her phone and saw that Nepeta had been calling her. Dialing Nepeta's number, Karkat wondered about the girl trolls and how much they had changed. Only Gam saw them and Gam was probably just going to say they looked like dudes. "H3llo?" said Nepeta on the other end. Karkat was shocked at Nepeta's voice. It kinda sounded like Jacob from that movie twilight or something. "Nepeta? Is that you?" Laughing and chatter could be heard in the background. "Y3ah its me! I hav3n't chang3d THAT much Karkitty! But com3 over right away alright?" Karkat rolled her eyes, "Fine." Nepeta giggled, "Purrf3ct!" was all he said before hanging up. Karkat got dressed in tne clothes she had found yesterday and headed out. When she got there, Nepeta rushed out and tackled Karkat. "Karkitty! Oh, hehe sorry." Nepeta got off Karkat and helped her up. "So, your a girl now?" Questioned the leo. Karkat brushed herself off, "What does it look like you you?!" Nepeta looked over Karkat before Karkat walked past, "Is everybody else here?" Nepeta caught up and the two walked through the door, "Y3ah! 3v3ryon3 is here!" Gamzee came up to Karkat and gave her a brofist, "SuP kAr?" Karkat walked past Gamzee to try and find John, "The sky." There in the center of the room talking with Sollux was John. And surprizingly, John was still a boy! Karkat rushed over to John and spun him around, "EGBERT! WHAT THE HELL? WHY AREN'T YOU A GIRL TOO?!" John laughed, "Don't ask me! But you do look, kinda pretty.." Karkat stared at john with disbelief, before turning around to hide the blush that was growing on her cheeks. "Y-yeah whatever." John laughed again and tapped Karkat's shoulder, "Well, theres a reason wht Nepeta called you over. So you could get your genderbent name!" Karkat blinked, "What's mine then?" John looked over a paice of paper and then at the cancer, "Kaykat." Kar- Kaykat had a slight blush on her face. "Not bad I guess..." Gamzee came up to the two, "Yo KaR! LiKe ThE nAmE yOu GoT?"

"Yeah. Whats your new name?"

"GrAcIe!"

"Not bad.."

Suddenly Sollux was part of the conversation, "My name'2 2olexiia." Tavros came up, "uH,,,,iM tAVRINA,,,,," Eridan pushed Tavrina aside, "Wwell, my name's Ereil" Equius also came with Nepeta riding on her shoulders, "My n3w name is N3pt3! Purrf3ct don't you think so Aquius?" Aquius nodded her head in aggrement. Vriska approached the group, "Victor. Thats MY name. Don't forget it." Terezi came over, almost tripping on the rug, "My n3w n4m3 is T3r3nc3." Kanaya came fourth, "Khan Is My New And Improved Name." Last, Aradia came and stood next to Solexia, "I'm Aar0n" Suddnely everyone was back to chatting and coversing, Dave was playing music in the background. A slow song came on and just as Kaykat was about to turn and leave, but John grabbed her hand. "Hey, Kar-I mean Kaykat, may I have this dance?" Kaykat stared in disbelief before turning and holding both of John's hands and slowly moving back and forth. Gracie looked over and saw the two dancing and elbowed Solexia, "WoUlD yOu LoOk At ThAt!" Sol grinned, "ii 2o 2aw that comiing!"

Ugh... my back hurts... softball is HARD, but fun. I most likely screwed up a few of the troll's quirks, but I don't really care. And just like I promised, this chapter was posted before the 8th!


	8. Cat naps and sandwiches

I own nothing! Enjoy!

"Aquius!" Nepte called. Aquius approached the leo and adjusted her glasses. " Yes Nepte?" Nepte grinned, "Kitty back ride!" Nepte happily jumped on Aquius' back and purred. Aquius walked until Nepte jumped off, "Are you hungry? Cause I am!" Aquius nodded and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. Nepte smiled and ran off to go get something from the kitchen. Aquius sat down and looked back at Nepte, who was trying to make sandwiches. He had short curly hair, a still oversized green jacket, cut-off jeans, blue convers, the blue cat baseball cap that he wore backwards, and his tail resembled the tail of a male lion. Aquius herself had extremely long hair that went down to her knees, black shorts and knee high socks,and a black tank top. Nepte turned around, a sandwich in both hands. "Tuna sandwich for me and ham sandwich for you!" Nepte handed Aquius the sandwiches and plopped down next to her. The two ate in silence until Nepte spoke up, "Hey Aquius, just because were gender bent, it doesn't change between us right?" Aquius stared at Nepte, "Of course not. That is nonsense." Nepte grinned, "Cool." once the two finished their sandwiches, Nepte lied down and rested his head in Aquius' lap. Slowly, he fell asleep for a cat nap. Aquius cracked a smile and fell asleep herself.

FFNNYLAHGE,URNURBIEDNESHJUFNGFSMIR GOD THIS CHAPTER IS SO WEIRD. I DIDNT EVEN USE THEIR QUIRKS! Whatever :3. Any suggestions for next chapter? I'm out of ideas.


	9. Bars, Moirails, and Bathrooms

I own nothing! Enjoy!~

Gracie, Kaykat, and Solexia stood at the doors of a public bar, staring at the entrance. "WhAt ArE wE mOtHeR fUcKiN eVeN dOiNg HeRe?" asked Gracie turning to her friends. Kay shrugged and Sol pushed up her glasses, "ii thiink iit ha2 2omethiing to do with the fact that thii2 ii2 a fanfiictiion, and anythiing can happen iin tho2e." Kaykat sighed and put a hand on the door cautiously, "Well are we going in or not?" Grace noded and Sol shrugged. Kay pushed the door open and the three walked in. Kaykat looked around before she realized her friends had found seats. She sat next to them and saw the waiter or bartender or whatever heading their way. "Hello ladies can I get you anything to drink?" Sol looked up, "Ye2 ii'll have a 2mall gla22 of mead plea2e." The waiter wrote it down and looked at Grace, "For you miss?" Grace nodded, "OnE sMaLl MaRsHmAlLoW vOdKa PlEaSe." The waiter wrote her order down and stared at Kay before snapping out of his daze, "Uh, for you little lady?" Kaykat stared down at the table, "Just a glass of water. I don't care what size." The waiter blinked and wrote down her order, "Be right with you ladies." Sol and Grace stared shocked at Kay. "What the fuck are you two staring at?" the two looked away quickly, "2o Kay, you don't driink often, do you?" Kaykat looked away. "YeAh YoU'rE InEcPeRiAnCeD wHeN iT cOmEs To DrInKiNg Hu?" Kaykat got up defensively, "Don't say "inexperienced"! It makes things sound weird!" The waiter came back and set the tray of drinks down, "Enjoy ladies." The waiter winked at Kay and set a piece of paper next to her water. "Call me!~" he whispered before spanking her walking off. Kaykat rolled her eyes, "THAT COULD BE CONSIDERED RAPE FUCKASS!" she shouted after him. Grace and Sol laughed and Kay sat down. "It's just...Someone needs to keep you two in check." Sol was just about to say something, but Kaykat got up walked to the bathroom on the other side of the building. Naturally, Kaykat went to the men's room on the left side. She walked in and found a stall. One man came up behind her and put one hand over her mouth and the other on her waist. "Hey there..." Kaykat turned around and kicked him in the groin before running out and to the girls room where he bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Terence feeling around the ground to find his glasses. "Terez- er.. Terence? What are you doing here?" Terence found his glasses, gabbed his cane and stood up. "I n33d3d to p33 but I r3m3mb3r3d th4t I'm 4 dude now. W3ll, l4t3r Kay." And with that, Terence was gone. Kaykat blinked and found a stall and did her stuff before washing her hands and leaving. She wasted no time finding her friends and dragging them out, "WE'RE LEAVING. LIKE, NOW." Sol and Gracie tried to stay, but it didn't work. "KK, what2 gotten iin to you?!" Kaykat didn't stop, "We are NEVER coming here. EVER AGAIN."

Yay! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I appreciate it! Oh, also, I'm going to do and "Ask Fem! Homestuck here on fanfic. So stay tuned! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello lovely fans. Liz here, and as much as it pains me to say, this could be the last chapter to my fanfiction, or my life for that matter. My depression has finally gotten to me and I can't deal with it anymore. I might commit suicide, and then again I might not, only time will tell. So before I go possibly forever, I want to say thank you. Thank you for the reveiws, favs, follows, and everything in between. Thank you for making this story popular redgardless of how horribly written it was. If I don't come back, I give permission for only three of the fans of this story to continue this story. The three fans are: TailsDoll13, Roses-of-Envy, and IenientDreamer. You 3 will have to debate on who takes charge of the story amoungst yourselves. If I come back, I'll let you know. Thank you all.

-Liz


	11. Im sorry

Hey everybody! Yes, I'm ok. And to be honest, I didn't think so many people cared. I was checking my mail and I saw all these PMs and crap like that and when I checked the story reveiws I was shocked. Let me just say, I'm so sorry. And thank you to all the wonderful people who cared,I promis I will never risk my life again! So heres the story, I was home alone so I filled up the bathtub with water and stuck my head in, hoping to drown. It was working too. I started chocking and everything went black. Thats the last thing I remembered before waking up in a hospital bed with bandaged arms and a stuffed up nose. My friends and my family were there and my crush/best friend was holding my hand telling me never to do this again. The end. So in return for scaring you all I will make the ask Fem!homestuck thing and a new chapter to this story. Thank you all so much. I appreiciate it.

-Liz


	12. JohnGrace preveiw?

I own nothing! Enjoy!~

Gracie awoke and sat up in bed. It was still dark, so she assumed it was either really early or really late. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 5:07 am. Rubbing her eyes she grabbed the bottle of faygo from her nightstand and took a sip. It was flat and warm, but still good. She got out of bed and stretched, "I wOnDeR iF kAy Or SoL aRe Up...PrObAbLy NoT." Gracie turned on the tv, but quickly got bored with watching the bright screen.

Idk where im going with this. I was thinking JohnGam, but idk. Any ideas?


End file.
